Ludzie bezdomni/Tom pierwszy/Kwiat tuberozy
Poznanie Cisów zajęło Judymowi tyle czasu i tak go absorbowało, że o zwiedzeniu szpitala nie było mowy. Co dnia prawie obijał się o jego uszy ten wyraz: „szpitalik”. Dr Węglichowski kilkakrotnie wspominał mu wśród innych wiadomości: – Pamiętaj, kochany panie, że masz pod sobą szpitalik... – Może byśmy go mogli obejrzeć... – gorączkował się Judym. – Nic pilnego! Poznaj no kolega zakład, tamto rzecz uboczna. Mówię dlatego, że i tamto... Tak schodziło. Nareszcie pewnego dnia doktor nie mógł wytrzymać. Rozpytywał się delikatnie, gdzie ów szpital się mieści, i poszedł sam, żeby przynajmniej zobaczyć rozmiary i jakość budynku. Nadzieja pracy samoistnej w swoim, niemal własnym szpitalu nęciła jego entuzjazm. Za bramą parku rozchodziły się pod kątem prostym dwie ogromne aleje lipowe Jedną z nich przybywało się do Cisów ze świata, od strony kolei – druga prowadziła do pałacu, kościoła i szpitala. Było tej drogi więcej niż wiorsta, drogi szerokiej, ale bagnistej. W chwili kiedy ją Judym przebywał, podsychała już, ale jeszcze tu i ówdzie gładko z wierzchu zmulona i wymyta glina pod nogą rozstępowała się i lgnęła do niej bryłami. Wielkie drzewa stojące nad tą drogą już okrywały się liśćmi; w rowach szumiały strumienie płynnego iłu, szybko z góry biegnące. W duszy Judyma było takie wesele jak chyba nigdy jeszcze w życiu. Gdy się zbliżał do zabudowań folwarku rozrzuconych na dużej przestrzeni, serce silnie biło mu w piersiach. Wiatr wiosenny owiewał go jakimiś marzeniami, po prostu uczniowskimi. Śniły mu się na jawie zdarzenia, bohaterstwa, szalone operacje i niewysłowione pocałunki czyichś ust pachnących. Z obojętną miną, jak na trzeźwego eskulapa przystało, wyminął kilka domów, mieszkań rządcy, kasjera, ekonoma, i szedł na lewo ku kościołowi, zostawiając po prawej stronie szeroką drogę wjazdową w stronę pałacu. Obok kościoła świeżo wzniesionego z czerwonej cegły – budowy pięknej, z dwiema strzelistymi wieżami w stylu gotyckim – mieściło się probostwo. Dalej krył się w drzewach znacznie dawniejszy, obszerniejszy dom: szpital. Judym nie miał zamiaru wchodzić do środka. Pragnął to uczynić w towarzystwie swego zwierzchnika Poszedł najprzód obejrzeć kościół, który właśnie był otwarty. Brakowało tam jeszcze posadzki, bocznych ołtarzów w nawach, konfesjonałów, malowideł, ławek. Ceglane filary stały w piasku. Tu i ówdzie mieściły się ławy zbite naprędce z tarcic. Tylko w prezbiterium były już stalle rzeźbione. Panowało tam światło różnobarwne, przyćmione przez kolorowe witraże. Właśnie ksiądz odprawiał mszę cichą. Przed głównym ołtarzem stała gromadka ludzi. Judym obszedł lewą nawę i wolno, bez żadnego szelestu, po piasku, który zupełnie tłumił odgłos jego kroków, zbliżył się do prezbiterium. Gdy tam stanął, ujrzał w ławkach kolatorskich trzy swoje znajome paryskie – panny: Natalię, Joannę i Wandę. Z brzegu siedziała panna Natalia. Doktor poznał ją bardziej przez słodkie zemdlenie zmysłów, przez jakiś chłód wewnętrzny ściekający po twarzy i piersiach niż siłą wzroku. Miała na głowie lekki kapelusik, a twarz zasłoniętą woalką barwy rudawo rdzawej Tło ciemnych, brązowych tafli rzeźbionego drzewa otaczające jej głowę sprawiało, że wyglądała jak przecudny rysunek sangwiną. Ostre, medalowe rysy jej nosa i brody znaczone były w tkaninie woalki, podczas kiedy oczy znać było tylko jak ciemne wgłębienia. Judym przez chwilę miał wzrok do tej głowy wprost przykuty. Nie wiedział, czy ma się ukłonić, gdyż nie był pewien, czy go spostrzeżono. Za chwilę dopiero złożył ukłon. Panna Natalia ledwie widocznym ruchem schyliła głowę. Wtedy także oczy Judyma spotkały się z oczami panny Joanny i oddały sobie w przelotnym błysku przywitanie dusz młodych i czystych, tułających się na ziemi we wzajemnej tęsknocie. Twarz panny Joanny pełna była uśmiechów, pomimo że oczy i wargi jej starały się nie wyrażać ich szczerze. Nabożeństwo skończyło się wkrótce i garstka mieszczek gwarząc opuszczała kościół. Doktor szedł pospołu z tłumem, aby nie było śladu, że czeka na wyjście panien. Ale za drzwiami kościoła krążył to tu, to tam, niby dla poznania architektury pięknej świątyni. Gdy tak stał z głową zadartą obserwując kamienne łuki, otworzyły się boczne drzwiczki prowadzące do zakrystii i wyszedł tamtędy ksiądz jeszcze młody, który dopiero co mszę odprawił, a z nim trzy panny. Nastąpiło spotkanie. Doktor przywitał panienki i przedstawił się księdzu. Ten wziął go wnet pod ramię i wszczął miłą rozmowę, pełną życzliwości i smaku. Był to księżyna zażywny, z oczami siejącymi blask wesoły, z ustami do śmiechu. Ledwie kilka srebrnych włosów plątało się w jego bujnej czuprynie, a czerstwa twarz sprzeczała się nawet z tymi nitkami. – Kto nogą stąpił na księże terytorium, ten idzie do księdza na śniadanie! – zawyrokował młody pleban. – Z wyjątkiem panien! – protestowała panna Podborska. – Bez żadnych wyjątków. Ksiądz, panna i anioł trzeci – to rodzone dzieci. Zresztą ja tu rozkazuję, nie jakieś tam młode panny. A to mi się podoba! Nieprawdaż, doktorze? – A, skoro takie prawo... Muszą się panie poddać. – No? I cóż teraz? Ksiądz i doktór, to jest, źle mówię, doktór i ksiądz zdecydowali, więc już jesteśmy na plebanii... – mówił proboszcz otwierając furtkę w nowym murze, który otaczał cmentarz kościelny. W dużych, wygodnie umeblowanych pokojach księżego mieszkania pełno było kwiatów, obrazów (oleodruków), pism, ilustracji. W sali jadalnej zmieściła się szafka z wydawnictwami dla ludu, w ustronnym gabinecie leżały na stole pisma tygodniowe, miesięczne, gazety i stała spora biblioteka. Ksiądz bawił gości swym jowialnym humorem który wszakże usiłował być humorem lepszego tonu, i dopytywał się u zgrabnej gospodyni o śniadanie. Wkrótce je podano. Proboszcz znał już historię paryską dziewic i doktora. Ciekawy był przede wszystkim drogi do Lourdes, wybierał się tam bowiem od lat kilku. Panny egzaminowały go, czy duże zrobił postępy w języku francuskim. Przy końcu śniadania proboszcz wywołał Judyma do gabinetu na papierosa, a dziewice przeglądały tymczasem w salonie świeże pisma. Okna gabinetu wychodziły na drogę lipową. Proboszcz mówił żywo i tak rozumnie, że Judym co chwila myślał: „Patrzajcież, jaki to mądry i jaki miły pomidorek...” Ksiądz z ciekawością pytał się doktora o różne rzeczy wielkomiejskie, gdy wtem rzucił okiem na drogę i skrzywił się brzydko. Tą drogą szedł właśnie prędkim krokiem młody człowiek w eleganckim demi-sezoniku i jasnym kapeluszu. Dr Tomasz poznał w zbliżającym się młodzieńcu kuracjusza, którego był widział jadącego konno w dniu swego przybycia do Cisów, a później dostrzegł przy ogólnym stole w zakładzie. Nazwiska nie pamiętał, więc spytał o nie księdza: – A to jest pan Karbowski, wasz przecie kuracjusz Choć taki on chory, jak ja aptekarz! – Dlaczegóż to? – Widzi pan... to jest łobuzina. Pochodzi, jak mówią, z bardzo dobrego rodu, odziedziczył po ojcu majątek – no i puścił go we dwa lata, ale to co do gronia. Bywał w Monte Carlo, w Monaco, w Paryżu, gdzie kto chce. Gra w karcięta, ale to nie tak po naszemu, tylko z premedytacją. W tym sęk!... – Nie spostrzegłem... – No, to doktór jeszcze zdąży. W sezonie, co tylko przyjedzie bogatszego, a z fiu fiu w główce, młodzież złotą, a nawet rozmaite damule, ogrywa tak, że z płaczem wyjeżdżają. Z tego żyje. – Czyż tu bywają tacy? – Bagatela! Ten pan Karbowski – ho-ho... Zimą, gdy się urwie kompania bogatsza, siedzi jak suseł. Czasem wyjedzie, znowu wraca... Gdy go nędza przyciśnie, pożycza od lokajów, od kąpielowych, od Żydków, felczerów, od każdego, kto na placu. Mówię dlatego, że i doktora nie ominie. – Ech, ode mnie trudna pożyczyć, szczególnie w tym czasie... – zaśmiał się Judym. – No, no... Straciłem do niego serce, bo umie oszwabić biednego człowieka. Przychodzi, dajmy na to, do felczera, który przez sezon uskładał sobie pewną sumkę, i prosi go o zmianę dwudziestu pięciu rubli. Głupi Figaro zachwycony poufałością „takiego pana” wywleka z szuflady rubeliansy i rozkłada na stoliku. Ten zgarnia to do pugilaresu, później udaje, że zapomniał wziąć ze sobą dwudziestopięciorublowego papierka, i każe felczerowi przyjść do hotelu. Zajdziesz, mówi, to sobie weźmiesz, bo mi się teraz nie chce lecieć po pieniądze – idę akurat do zamku... Lokaje nauczeni nie dopuszczają golibrody do „pana hrabiego”, a on tymczasem rżnie w karty licząc na to, że wygra owe dwadzieścia pięć rubli i odda. – Ale czy oddaje przynajmniej? – Dziś jeszcze oddaje, gdy go nacisnąć. Ale co zrobi jutro? Za numer w hotelu nie płaci chyba od roku. A zresztą teraz on tu ma co innego na myśli. Gdy to dobrodziej mówił, dało się słyszeć lekkie stukanie we drzwi prowadzące z przedpokoju do salonu. Ksiądz coś mruknął i wyszedł pociągając za sobą doktora. W drzwiach przeciwległych stał ów pan Karbowski. Był to wysmukły, blady brunet. Maleńki, nie podkręcony wąs ocieniał jego czerwone wargi. Ciemne, mgliste oczy zdawały się nie widzieć nikogo w pokoju. Gładko od lewego kąta czoła przyczesane włosy harmonizowały z całą osobą pełną szczególnego czaru. Modny smoking leżał na nim i uwydatniał zgrabność powolnych ruchów. Karbowski przywitał młode panienki ogólnym ukłonem, księdza cmoknął w ramię. Judymowi z miłym skinieniem głowy podał rękę i usiadł obok panny Wandy, a naprzeciwko Natalii. Ta od chwili wejścia do salki młodego człowieka była blada jak papier. Usta jej przymknęły się w sposób szczególny, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć płaczem, a cała twarz stała się tak piękna, że niepodobna było oczu oderwać. Karbowski mówił do panny Joanny o książce, którą ta trzymała w ręku. W czasie tej rozmowy pewnym, jakby ociężałym ruchem uchyliły się jego powieki i oszalałe, bezmyślne, dzikie z miłości oczy wlepiły się w twarz panny Natalii. Ona także nie miała już siły ukrywać wyrazu swoich. Panna Joanna pełna trwogi i wzburzenia mówiła żywo do Karbowskiego, ale słowa jej plątały się i więzły w gardle. On pytał się, uśmiechał, rozumował, z pozoru sądząc, trzeźwo i chłodno, ale tylko na przelotne i bolesne chwile odrywał wzrok od tamtej. Mówił wolno i dźwiękami tak widocznie obcymi jego mowie, że wydawały się nie tylko jemu, ale i wszystkim przytomnym czymś dalekim i kłamanym. – Pan długo jeszcze zabawi w Cisach? – zapytała go panna Natalia. – Tak, jeszcze dosyć długo. Nie wiem... Może umrę... – rzekł z uśmiechem prawdziwie śmiertelnym. – Umrze... pan? – szepnęła. – Tak długo, tak dawno... tu leczę się bezskutecznie... Straciłem nadzieję. – Może by panu jaki inny kurort pomógł... – wtrącił ksiądz oglądając swe paznokcie. Karbowski musnął wąsika i przelotnie dotknął proboszcza spojrzeniem, które, zdaje się, mogłoby zabić. W tej chwili rzekł jak gdyby do siebie: – Ach, tyle czasy... Tak, tak... Ksiądz proboszcz ma rację, inny kurort... Może być, że pojadę. – Kiedy? – zapłata znowu panna Natalia. Po tym słowie niewinnym panna Joanna drgnęła i wstała ze swego miejsca. – Jedźmy już! – rzekła do towarzyszek – babunia będzie niespokojna. Panna Natalia udała, że nie słyszy tych wyrazów, tylko źrenice jej zaszkliły się białym blaskiem okrutnego gniewu jak żywe srebro. Panna Wanda, która przerzucała ułożone z całego roku numery jakiejś ilustracji, podniosła głowę i zapytała: – Więc jedziemy? Nikt nie odpowiadał. Ksiądz siedział przy osobnym stoliku i bębnił weń palcami. Oczy jego patrzały w przestrzeń, a wargi były odęte. Taki wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał wcale zadowolenia z wizyty pana Karbowskiego ani z toku rozmowy. Ale panna Natalia i Karbowski tego nie widzieli. Było rzeczą jasną, że chodziło im o wyzyskanie tych sekund per fas et nefas, o napatrzenie się sobie wzajem w oczy, o przypomnienie w uśmiechach i dźwięku. słów obojętnych, mórz bezdennych tęsknoty. Słowa płynące z ust młodego człowieka panna Natalia witała dziwnymi, pełnymi boskiego wdzięku ruchami warg i nozdrzy, jakby czuła zapach każdego wyrazu i na każdym niby na róży przysłanej składała pocałunek. Panna Joanna żegnała się z proboszczem. Za jej przykładem uczyniły to obydwie towarzyszki. Gdy nadeszła kolej pożegnania Judyma i panna Natalia stanęła przed nim, ujrzał jej srogie oczy skamieniałe z żalu, a jednak wydające jak gdyby krzyk rozpaczy. Przez chwilę myślał, że oddałby życie, gdyby te oczy jedną godzinę tak za nim tęskniły... Ale zahuczał w duszy jego diabelski śmiech i coś złamało się wśród głuchego bólu. Obydwaj z Karbowskim wyszli jednocześnie z probostwa. Przed gankiem stał lekki odkryty wolant, do którego wsiadły wszystkie trzy panny. Konie szybko z miejsca ruszyły... Panna Natalia nie obejrzała się ani razu. Za to Karbowski patrzał w stronę oddalającego się pojazdu wtedy nawet, gdy ten znikł już na zakręcie alei. Oczy jego miały wyraz dziwnej senności, a twarz była skrzywiona cierpieniem, którego nie mogła pokryć ani maska dumy, ani uśmiech towarzyski. Judym zazdrościł temu młodzieńcowi wszystkiego, nawet cierpień, jakich tamten doświadczał. Tą samą drogą szedł przed godziną z sercem pełnym ognia. Rwał się do pracy w szpitalu, silnie pragnął przynajmniej ujrzeć mury tego budynku, gdzie będzie kładł duszę w twardą pracę lekarską, a oto teraz cały ów szpital tak nie istniał dla niego, jakby się w ziemię zapadł Co więcej, aspiracje odczuwane przed godziną wydawały mu się w owej chwili jak coś głupiego do absurdu, jak coś z nie istniejącej krainy dubów smalonych. Rzeczywistością było to, że panna Natalia jest zakochana w Karbowskim. Judym przypatrywał się z ukosa postaci tego franta, jego ruchom, gestom z natury i wystudiowania zgrabnym i w smutku tak bezbrzeżnym, jego ubraniu pełnemu smaku i elegancji. Nie byłby pewno wyznał tego przed nikim ani nawet przed sobą, ale czuł to, że całe życie, wszystkie wysiłki, plany, dążenia, jest to jedno wielkie głupstwo w stosunku do życia Karbowskiego. Po cóż to wszystko? Po co zabiegi, idee, trudy? Czyliż Karbowski nie zrozumiał życia tak, jak je rozumieć należy? Być człowiekiem pięknym, wykwintnym i dla tych przymiotów być kochanym przez najcudowniejsze zjawisko ziemi, przez taką pannę Orszeńską. Wszystko w Karbowskim zdało się Judymowi doskonałym i logicznym, nawet jego karciarstwo i szacherki. Nie przywiązywał do tego wszystkiego wagi, jak nie przywiązujemy wagi do niczego oprócz piękności patrząc na tajemniczy kwiat tuberozy. „Przecie – myślał Judym – taki kwiat jest owocem Bóg wie jakich trudów, wydatków, zachodów, jest bezużyteczny i szkodliwy, gdy go porównać ze źdźbłem tymotejki, kłosem żyta albo kwiatem koniczyny, a przecież komuż by przyszło do głowy deptać go za to nogami...” Z głębi duszy młodego lekarza wychylił się znowu żal gorzki i nienasycona zazdrość, czemu i on, czemu i on... Tom 01 Rozdział 08